Mu
by Mizurio
Summary: ...L, is that you' 'No, Light, it's Takada.' Light would've rolled his eyes at L's sarcasam if he could. Nothingness be damned, this was officially hell.


**[Cue the long author notes!**

**Notes: **Oh man oh man, I know I should get to work on chapter five of 'The Definition of Sexy' but this just hit me like a ton of bricks. I am perfectly aware that stories of Light or other of the Death Note characters going to Mu have been done before, but they usually have their bodies, and the stories are mainly parodies or got totally serious bizness on the subject.

I would like to settle for a nice half and half.

I hope this telling of Mu hasn't been done in this sort of way. If it has? C'est la vie.

**Moar Notes:** I spell the shinigami's name Ryuuku, not Ryuk. Why? I dunno, I guess I like all those extra u's. And I suppose this could be in the same 'verse as my other Death Note fic, but I won't be making many references of it in this one. Oh, and for some reason I went crazy with the italics in this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note obviously

**Warnings**: Possible swearing, some OOC-ness (being dead can change a person after all, namely L since he's been dead much longer then Light), and other random acts of unintentional zaniness (if there are any). This fic might go from humor to serious at times so bear with me.

**Super special awesome thanks to Life Long Lemon Lover for betaing this story, I really appreciate it!!**

And now another crazy Death Note fic brought to you by Mizurio (gets clocked in the head for starting another fic without finishing the last one)

oAo

**Mu (Nothingness)**

**By Mizurio  
**

OvO 

It was dark. That was the first thing that registered in Light Yagami's mind as he slowly came to. He could see nothing but darkness, he couldn't even see his own hands or legs, and it was beyond freezing. Worst of all, he couldn't remember what had happened between the time when he had gone to the warehouse to finally meet Near, to right at this very moment. And for reasons Light couldn't explain to himself, he could feel….and yet he _couldn't_ feel….

And then suddenly everything hit him like a tidal wave. Mikami's screw up, that bastard Near's smug face. Matsuda shooting him, and then him crawling around like a bug, begging for his life.

Ryuuku's words echoed through his mind: _There is no such thing as heaven or hell, only nothingness_. No wonder he couldn't see anything. He didn't even have a damn body, thus no eyes which were usually equip with such a thing. He was nothing but a floating consciousness in the vast amount of empty darkness, doomed to be this way for eternity.

_-Pathetic.-_

_-I'll say.-_

_-Who's there?!-_ Light tried to look around for the source of the voice until he realized that it wouldn't matter, the stranger was probably in the same boat as he was.

_-I'm shocked, Light-kun,- _

Oh. Hell, no. Just, NO.

_-….L?-_

Nothingness be damned, this was officially hell.

_-No, Light. It's me, Takada.- _

_-How do __**you**__ know about Takada?-_

_-How did __**you**__ not recognize me? Seriously Light-kun, you're killing me here. It hasn't been that long has it?- _

This would've been the part where Light threw his arms in the air, rolled his eyes, and ignored the detective's sarcasm. Seeing as both were dead and without bodies, Light decided to skip the witty banter and suggestive hand gestures and get to the point.

_-So I presume that if you're here, then others have to be as well?-_

_-Correct. When a person dies, their consciousness is sent to Mu, which you and I can personally vouch for. From my stay here I've learned that some will completely withdraw into themselves, and stay silent forever. Others have gone insane; I've heard many people's banter and babblings. Others…..-_

_-Others?- _Light tried not to sound as curious as he really was.

_-Others will seek out the consciousness of the people closest to them for comfort or for company.-_

_-……Not possible.-_

Light would have cringed if he could. There was just _no way_ that he would—Consciously or subconsciously—Ever seek out _L_ of all people after death. A more logical choice would have been his father….Okay maybe that wasn't such a smart idea after all. Light wasn't ready to deal with him just yet and even though L died before Sochiro, Light was sure that L would have made contact with the older Yagami somehow. This was probably how he knew about Takada. Did he just float along and chatter with other consciousness' all day? Wait, there really wasn't a perception of time here with no sun or moon or clock or—

_-Stop thinking so hard. You're giving me a migraine.- _

_-You can read my mind?!-_

_-No, I just know you, Light-kun. You did not call out to me, I came to you. - _L answered Light's unspoken question as cool as ice.

_-But…why?-_

_-There's no point in being angry at what you've done to me when you and I are both dead. Floating around Mu for over five years gives you plenty of time to think. - _

He had a point.

_-That and I wanted to rub Near's win in your face. Just a little-_ Oh, Light could just imagine the smirk that would've been on the detective's face.

_-Gee, thanks pal.-_

_-I try my best…-_

_-So…-_

Light let the word hang in the air (although he wasn't sure if there was any actual oxygen here). He was used to awkward silences between him and the detective but it was harder when he didn't have a physical body to do it with. Everything was so _cold_. It was a feeling that was impossible to explain, and it scared Light more than anything.

oAo

Eternity. The word kept popping up in the back of his mind. He was going to be stuck here until he went mad. He wondered what Near was doing. If he was anything like L he was probably already working on another case already. Had only days passed since his death? Or was it years now? Without a sense of left, right, up, down, day, night everything was completely distorted to him.

Would his mother and sister find out he was Kira or would they continue to mourn him in ignorance? And what of Misa, the one person that truly loved him (albeit a little obnoxiously), would she move on like he hoped she would? (The last place he wanted to see her was here, not out of caring for her but for himself and his sanity which was already eroding away.) Everyone would be moving on without him, and soon enough no one would even remember his name. Kira would become nothing more than a page in history.

Suddenly, he felt something _brush against_ him. Like a hand caressing a cheek, comforting yet strong. Which was impossible, he had no body, so how had he felt….

_-It's alright, Light. You're not even here for a day and already you're already going to go crazy.-_

_-It's not even been a day?-_

_-To be honest, I don't know. All sense of time is lost here; you should know that by now. Do I have to explain everything to you?-_

_-You're lucky I don't have fists.-_

_-Oh I'm sooo scared of the big bad Light-kun!-_

_-Did you really come here to keep me company or did you just want to torment me?!-_

_-Can't I do both?-_

Well, at least nothing between him and L had changed, and for that Light was silently thankful.

OvO

And there you have chapter uno. (gets slapped for all the ooc D': ) Chapter two will be around when chapter five of 'The Definition of Sexy' is done...

Comments/critisisim/flames/anything you want to give will the apprieciated.


End file.
